Orelisle
Orelisle is a large seemingly pangaeic continent inhabited by a diverse population of races and monsters . The world of Orelisle is a varied land of wonder and threat. It houses of the most magical moments and life and the nightmares that the nightmares have. Racially, humans are found everywhere, High Elves in the South, Wood Elves in the North, hobbits in the West, Beast-kin the Fera Islands, and other races intermingled throughout. Orelisle's geography has cool, temperature forests towards the north of the continent, dryer conditions towards the east and south, mountains spanning the spine and northern lands of the continent, and rolling fields and forests in the west. This is a generalization though as most of the continent is very diverse in its lands. In the south is the peculiar island labyrinth, the Fera Islands. Though not attached to the continent, the Fera Islands are considered a part of Orelisle. Actually, for the weirdest reason, all seen lands on the map are considered part of Orelisle. Almost as though it was all very conviently placed as such. There are quite a few known countries of Orelisle. North Adirondicka A moderately sized country. It is less of a country and more of a collection of tribes and villages. It has a cool climate, moderate mountainous terrain and large redwood forests. It is home to many different races, though predominately elves, humans, dryads and bear-kin. It is known for its large lumberjack profession. Arlaven Glades One of the larger countries, Arlaven Glades, or simply Arlaven, is home to the Wood Elves. Its vast expanse is mostly a collective forest. Though its population is largely Wood Elven, it is sparsely populated due to is daunting wilderness and immense size. Barnia Archipelago Home to the greatest of the bards, Barnia is a country of a bardic majority with an unusually high number of Psions. It is an archipelago far in the north. Faidor A mostly human country, Faidor is known to be a part of The Northlands, a coalition of countries bound by tradition and history. Ivoran A large magical forest found in the north. Its thick and dark, Ivoran houses a few villages and some large towns but nothing more. The ferocious nature of Ivoran's forest is a difficult foe to settlement of the lush lands. Marujai A small snaking country, Marujai is a country of rolling fields and hills, producing mostly clothes. Though it does have a larger mage population than other countries. Marujai also prevails as a mixed country of both Elven and Human populous. Ӧrӕfin A large expanse of tundra that stretches between Ursine and Oscail. It is mostly barren in terms of animal life and civilized people. However, it is bountiful in natural resources. Oscail A thick forest on the north tip of the Adirondicka Peninsula, Oscail is home to a secluded sect of High Elves who spend most of their time being incredibly invested in the elven aristocracy, buidling wealth and power, and being kinda snooty. Rustungar Walrus country, it is mostly inhospitable except for walruses, of whom have established a Walrus College. Taphran Another country of The Northlands, Taphran has had a large amount of politcal history. Ursine The Bear country that formed after a split with Adirondicka, Ursine is a smaller country on the Adirondicka Peninsula and is strongly devoted to its own cause and culture. Valdislag Yeti country, Valdislag is mostly tundra, ice, and harsh coldness. South Brennon A High Elven nation in the South. Calahay What remains of a strong nation, they have been at constant struggle with Galkador over land and have recently lost much of their lands to Pirate Lords in the South after the fall of Galkador Cliffhaven A cliffside Dwarven stronghold, Cliffhaven is a rocky and mountain small nation that is considered one of the greater Dwarven cities . Eirene Necros Eirene Necros is what is left of a human nation in the South. After some debacles and mishaps, Eirene Necros fell and became mostly Undead . Recently though, it has blown up and is left a majority of ruins. Fera Islands A series of close islands in the South, the Fera Islands are all seperate islands home to many, many Beast-kin. Galkador A once proud and powerful human nation, Galkador has now fell into seeming anarchy and shambles after a series of high-up assassinations and a majority of Galkador becoming Undead. Gobble-de-Gook The lost half of Galkador, Gobble-de-Gook is what remains of Galkador, humans fled the country of Galkador and now live isolated from them and their Undead menace. Kad'rscor Provinces A High Elven Nation, Kad'rscor Provinces is lands held by the great High Elven city of Kad'rscor. Kuragma A Minotaur Nation, it resides in the south and has recently lost half of its country to what seems to be a backfired ritual. Port Calla A cresent shaped island in the south, it is known for its sealing magic and its vast knowledge of artifacts. East Apotheosis Desert A vast desert created by the endless storm around Jericho. The Apotheosis Desert is home to many hot-blooded races such as Ifrits , Catkin, and roaming tribes of desertfolks. Barg A mountainous nation of mainly miners and hunters on the souther tip of a large island. The nation is known for its exports of rare minerals and pelts from its more exotic furred animals. The nation is mostly mountainous with the majority of its settlements only existing in valleys. Dilghao A mostly human country on a penninsula of Orelisle. Many from the country of Dilghao are highly racist against non-humans and has a strong sense of pride and nobility. Jericho A large city-state and its surrouding area, Jericho is a powerful land. It has a large, endless storm swirling all around it. This endless storm sucks out much of the moisture in the surounding area, creating the Apotheosis. K'vesten A harsh land once ruled by dark mages. Slavery has played a large role in its history, and is still technically legal, although in modern times it is more commonly used as part of their justice system, as some convicted criminals are offered a sentence of unpaid harsh labor. Peaceland Commonwealth A bountiful land near the Apotheosis Desert, it is home to the Plains Elves; a race of Wood and High Elven mix. West Aiur A large, perfectly symmetrical nation of symmetry enthuiasts, Aiur is one of the top military powers of Orelisle and consists of many races, though, as with a majority of countries, is predominantly human. Amrali Republic Formerly the Amrali Provinces, the Amrali Republic is a strong nation ruled by a dual-monarchy with its capital the mighty city-state of Amerale. It is a lush riverlands with forests and mountains on the surroundings for protection and resources. It is racially diverse. Argider A moderately sized country, Argider is a mostly forested land. It is well known for its trade of alchemical medicines and its twilight forest, Tywla Merav. Belegost An island mountain nation, the dwarven country of Belegost lies north of the kingdom of Malderi. Belegost is considered one of the Great Dwarven Cities. Dahaan Havazh Not truly a country, yet on par with the Apotheosis Desert in terms of identification, Dahaan Havazh is a great grassland that stretches further than most other lands on Orelisle. It is home to many Orc Tribes, traveling caravans, and nomadic people. Haelwyd One of the largest countries, Haelwyd is the home of the hobbits . It lacks many of the military might, mystical wonder, and natural prowess of other countries. However, good luck finding a better meal or a more lively party than in Haelwyd. Haelwyd is home to many sparse forests, rolling hills, lush and fertile valleys and hobbit holes. Malderi The small bordering nation to Belegost, Malderi is a predominatly human country sustained off trade. Talios A large country, Talios is a human country steeping history and culture. Much of Talios is overgrown from the Binturian Forest and for such is at a seemingly endless war with Aiur. Titani Titani is a smaller coastal country. Another predominantly human country, Titani is governed entirely by the city of Malin, keeping an iron grip on its territory. Titani is known for it rich history in magical arts and its knights. Central Aetorg Lands A bamboo forest country north of the near impassible Crinoid Mountains, the Aetorg Lands are home to a strong, terrifying, and hardy race of Lizardkin. Most who come to the Aetorg do not leave alive. The land holds very little civilization or highly organized living due to the ferocious Lizardkin's strong resentment against it. Binturia Shit go down here. Daugon A well traveled country, Daugon consists of skilled workers of many races. Daugon is mostly forests and hills. Eriptor Bandit Country, Eriptor contains within it an equally diverse race mix of bandits and an equally diverse geographic setting from deep water to desert. Eriptor is the home where little bandits have bandit families and grow up to go to Bandit College and go into Binturia as grown up Bandits. Category:Places